The Sandman and his Foxy Dragon
by ReaperRaider
Summary: Ichigo has two decisions to make. One is being a full-time soul reaper versus being a deputy soul reaper. The other is does he want to be Tatsuki's boyfriend or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Bleach characters, nor do I own any rights to Bleach. This is purely a fanfiction of my own, although I would not mind if Tite Kubo took some ideas from it.

` It had been a very long night for Ichigo Kurosaki. Arrancars had been hold Karakura Town in a grip of terror, and he had been doing everything he could to save his friends and his hometown from utter destruction. Ichigo knew what he had to do even though he absolutely hated to even think about it—to become a full-time soul reaper and attend the soul reaper academy. Rukia brought up the subject once before, but she never really forced the issue. She informed him that if he really wanted to improve his soul reaper skills, he would need to attend the academy. Renji even told him once, "Ichigo, things are great here in the land of the living, but I'm a soul reaper, and it's the life I've chosen and become accustomed to. If you'll ever be honest with yourself, you will know that you've become used to this life as well. There's no going back Ichigo, because you already crossed that line a long time ago. You can't just continue to live this double life of yours, and not lose your sanity. Just accept who you are and become a full-time soul reaper."

Renji's words kept coming back to him, and he thought, "What if Orihime finally dies? How will you continue to protect her? Darn it!!" Ichigo looked hurriedly around the house for his father. Finding him in his clinic office, Ichigo walked in.

"What can your old man do for you, Ichigo?" Isshin said in his deep, gravelly voice.

Ichigo sighed, "Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you about for awhile now, but I've been putting it off until now. Don't freak out on me when I tell you this…" Ichigo paused for a deep breath, "I've become a soul reaper!! I didn't really want to be a soul reaper, but…" Ichigo's usually strong, defiant voice began to trail now. Ichigo regained his composure, "But I couldn't let the hollows kill Yuzu, Karin, and you!!!"

Isshin looked very surprised, and interrupted him. "When was this??"

"Do you remember when that truck driver ran into our clinic in the middle of the night? Well, there was no truck driver anywhere near our clinic. That night, a huge hollow broke in our clinic, and was trying to kill all of us. You were hurt pretty bad."

"Why was this kept a secret from me?"

"Because that was the night I first became a soul reaper. Rukia Kuchiki and Urahara wanted to keep it a secret from you. So they gave you and my sisters a different memory of that night's events."

"Hmm, " muttered Isshin, "Memory replacement. Interesting concept."

"Dad," Ichigo began sobbing, "Karin, Yuzu, and you are the only family I've got!!! I'm sorry Dad!!"

Isshin stood up from his chair, and bear-hugged Ichigo. "Son, I'm glad you finally told me, but I already know about you being a soul reaper. Urahara told me all about it." Isshin said with a smile. "The double life is a real pain, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Say…how would you know that Dad?!!"

"Because I'm a soul reaper too. Deep down Ichigo, I always wanted you to follow in my footsteps in being a soul reaper, but I didn't want to force it on you. In fact, I tried to keep you from it, considering the risk involved. But I know about the circumstances surrounding you becoming a soul reaper, and I understand completely. I'm proud of you, and your mother would have been very proud of you also. Gotta stand your ground for what you believe in."

"Dad," Ichigo found his voice again, "I want to become a full-time soul reaper, and the soul society has an academy that helps you learn how to control your powers, learn soul reaper etiquette, and history. I admit I'm doing well on my own, but I wouldn't mind learning more about my powers.

"Ichigo, you sound like me when I was about your age. I had a talk with my father back in the soul society before I joined the academy and the Gotei 13. Soul reapers weren't liked at all in the Rukongai district I grew up in, and let's just say there was a reason for that. I won't bore you with the details, but let me just say this: be careful!! Urahara told me all about you being a vizard, and while the soul society may like you as a soul reaper, they still don't trust vizards. I wish you the best of luck my son, and go for being an officer in the Gotei 13."

"Thanks. Later Dad." Ichigo said thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Ichigo got Karin, Kon, and Yuzu together, and informed them of his decision.

"You should go for it big brother. It would be a great opportunity for you." Karin replied.

With tears in her little eyes, Yuzu asked Ichigo, "You will come back and visit us, won't you Ichigo?"

"Of course I'll come back and see you guys when I can!!" Ichigo said confidentally. "I just don't know when exactly that will be."

Kon growled, "I don't know about this Ichigo. I just don't like the thought of your body being in a box forever. That's my body too you know!!!"

"That's one way of looking at it Kon. I'll still need a gigai when I'm here in the world of the living,and I'll need a replacement soul as well. I'd like you to be ready to help me out when I'm back in the land of the living."

"Why should I help you out Ichigo when you're wanting to take away your body from me?? A body I really like too, I might add."

"Ichigo," Karin interrupted. "I've got an idea!! Rather than cremating your body, how about we freeze your body instead? That way Kon still has your body, and you'd be free to go to the Soul Society. Not to mention you'd have an extra body. "

"That's an idea Karin, and I'll look into it."

"I like that idea too Karin" Kon yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright. Now I've got to inform my friends, and get Urahara working on this cold storage idea."

Ichigo left the Kurosaki Clinic, and began to walk down to the video arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Now lay me down to sleep

As he was walking, Ichigo felt himself falling to the pavement.

"Why did this have to happen?" Ichigo moaned.

"You never call or come to see me!!! How the heck am I supposed to get up with you, jerk!!!???"

"That voice. Tatsuki?"

"That's right! You've known me since we were kids Ichigo. The least you could do is call me sometime!! It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet!"

Tatsuki gave Ichigo a light kick to the back.

"I'm sorry; I've just been rather busy lately, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't think I can't take care of myself, handsome? A black belt and 2nd place in the district championship??? Honestly Ichigo." Tatsuki smirked.

"No, no Tatsuki, it's not that. It's just that I, I…" Ichigo fumbled for the right words to say.

"Yes, yes. Out with it Ichigo!!" Tatsuki pulled Ichigo off the pavement.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost you forever. You're on the one of the few people that understands me,

and…and…"

Before Ichigo could finish, Tatsuki knelt beside him, and put a finger to his lips. "Shut up and kiss me Ichigo."

Ichigo was taken aback by this, but pressed his lips against Tatsuki's.

"Wow!!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Tatsuki,…why didn't you ever tell me before now??"

"Because you were just too dense Ichigo." Tatsuki shook her head, and then pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Got a surprise for ya. Meet me at the old dojo where you and I used to take our karate lessons together around midnight. Got it??"

"Got it" Ichigo nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you…Ichigo Kurosaki!!"


	4. Chapter 4

That's the first time she's called me by my full name in awhile. Wonder what's going on with that?Ichigo muttered to himself. Ichigo continued to make his way down to the Karakura Video Arcade, and walked in. "Hey Mizuiro, hey Keigo!!"

"Hey Ichigo. What's going on man?" both replied.

"Not much guys. Hey, where's Chad?"

"Chad? I think he said something about needing to help out some guy he refers to as 'Mr. Hat and Clogs.' Do you want me to give him a message for you?" Mizuiro said.

"Nah. I really wanted to tell him, Keigo, and you something, but I suppose I can tell you the two of you right now, and then you guys can tell Chad. There isn't much time left before I have to leave."

"Leaving for where Ichigo?"

"Are you going to fight some more of those mon—" Mizuiro elbowed Keigo before he could finish.

"I think what Keigo means is he would like to know where you're going also." Mizuiro winked.

"Well guys, I'm going to be gone for awhile. I'll be back to visit everybody, but you just won't be

seeing me as much."

"Sorry to hear that man. I'll be looking forward to your visits though." Keigo replied. Mizuiro nodded

in approval.

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro looked straight at Ichigo, "Mr. Hat & Clogs said for you to drop by his shop before you leave. I just got a text from Chad, and he told me to tell you that. " Mizuiro played with his cellphone for awhile. "Chad says to tell you goodbye, and that he'll be looking forward to seeing you again in the future."

"Got it. I guess this is goodbye then."

Keigo bear hugged Ichigo. "Don't forget your nerd headband that I made!!"

Ugh, Ichigo thought. I'd rather forget about that thing!!

"Keep in touch. 'Bye Ichigo" Mizuiro waved.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo waved back, then returned to his thoughts. Why would Mizuiro do that to Keigo, he thought.

What a strange pair they can be at times! Ichigo walked on until he spied the old familiar sign of Urahara Shoten. As he put out a bowl of milk for Yoruichi, Urahara couldn't stop yawning. Yoruichi, in cat form, sauntered up to Urahara, and purred she rubbed against his legs. Yoruichi stopped, and turned to face the street.

"Someone's coming Urahara" she said

"No kidding. Judging by his spiritual pressure, I'd say it's our old friend Ichigo, though it is rather odd for him to come by at this hour."

Ichigo faced Urahara. "Mr. Urahara"

"Oh hello Ichigo. What can I do for you tonite?"

"First, I want to know if it's possible to keep my body in cold storage for awhile."

"Mmm. Mr. Kurosaki, just about anything is possible these days, but I doubt I have the technology you need for that. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to put your body in cold storage? You already have Kon, your mod soul."

"Well, Urahara, I've been thinking about returning to the Soul Society permanently, with occasionalvisits back here in the land of the living."

"Ahh, I see now. You want everyone to believe you're dead, and you want to use your body as a gigai,correct?"

"That is correct Urahara."

"You do know that the Soul Society provides gigais, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Kon isn't too thrilled about being in a different body."

Urahara lit up a cigarette, and took a puff. "Kon should be grateful that he's still alive, in my opinion. Still, he might change his mind once he actually enters your gigai. But Ichigo, let me just say this: you know and I know what the Soul Society thinks of vizards."

"I'm well aware of that Urahara. But I challenged the Soul Society once before, against incredible odds I might add, and won. I'm willing to do that again."

"You're forgetting that you had help from Ukitake, Renji, and the Shiba clan, as well as your friends. It will be a lot different on your own. Anyway, I'll see what I can do from here. By the way, Ichigo, a friend of yours has a surprise for you. I think you need to take a look at it."

"Really, what's that?"

"It's called a surprise Ichigo" Urahara rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you what it was, now would it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Ok, so where do I go to find this surprise?"

"Inside my store, where you used to train."

Ichigo opened the door, and then removed the trap door to descend into his old training area.

"All right, I'm looking around and...Keigo, is that you?"

Keigo smiled, "Surprise Ichigo!!! I'm a Karakuraizer now!"

"A Karakurwhatizer? What's that?"

Keigo shook his head inside his red karakuraizer helmet. "A Karakur**aizer!!! **It's a team Mr. Hat & Clogs put together to fight the hollows here in Karakura Town." In a lower tone Keigo said, "We all have special abilities, much like you, Orihime, and Chad."

"So what's your special ability Keigo?" Ichigo said nonchalantly as he thumped Keigo's helmet.

"Mine is I can either block or avoid a fighting move I have seen before, in addition to seeing ghosts and hollows, like yourself." Keigo smirked.

"Alright. Just don't get all cocky with me. Hmm, let me test this special ability of yours. Seen this before?" Ichigo said as he launched a flying roundhouse kick at Keigo.

"Yep."

"Ok Keigo. Got one more for ya." Ichigo smirked. Ichigo jumped straight up, flipped his body in mid-air, and headed straight for Keigo like a missile.

"Ooof. Owww. Where'd ya learn that one Ichigo?"

"My old man taught me that one. The crazy screw kick." Ichigo grinned.

"Hey Ichigo, are you there?" a feminine voice called out.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Me!!"

Ichigo whirled around, and thought he noticed Tatsuki behind a boulder.

"Tatsuki is that you?"

"No, not technically, although I am in Tatsuki's body. Actually, I'm just Tatsuki's mod soul. My name is Beast." she smiled.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Wha---?"

"Tatsuki told me a lot about you Ichigo." Beast grinned. "Oh and where's Kon? I'd love to get meet another mod soul like myself!!"

"Kon's back in my room, but I'm sure I could arrange a meeting." Ichigo sulked. 'What all has Tatsuki told this mod soul about me??' he worried.

"Please tell me you're kidding Tatsuki"

"I've told you before, Ichigo, my name is Beast, not Tatsuki. And I think you already know where to find her."

"Mod souls, aren't they wonderful?" smiled Urahara.

"I love being in this team." Keigo stated. "It's fun to track down these hollows and kill them before they even know what hit 'em!!" Keigo flashed an evil grin. "Even Don Kanonji likes the idea, and has thought about joining. Bwahaha!!"

"That's nice Keigo, but I've really got to be going now!!!" Ichigo had a very worried look on his face.

"Cya Ichigo. I can't wait to fight some hollows with ya!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Ichigo's two questions

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to the old dojo where Tatsuki told him to meet her. He kicked a window in, and carefully climbed inside.

As the window glass shattered inside the dojo, a voice from inside the dojo called out, "Breaking and entering, isn't that a crime Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, "Tatsuki!!! You're a...a. soul reaper???!!"

"Surprised??" Tatsuki said with a smirk. "Couldn't let you and Rukia have all the fun ya know. Ichigo, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Tatsuki, what is it?"

"I know you have your deputy soul reaper badge on you. Could you go ahead and change into a soul reaper for me?"

"Sure...no problem Tatsuki." Ichigo changed into a soul reaper, and then promptly hit his head on one of the dojo's walls. "Dang it. What an idiot I am."

"Could've told ya that myself. You do know soul reapers can float through walls, right? That's how I got here."

"Yes, I do know that now. Gimme a minute, will ya?" Ichigo reentered his body, unlocked the door, and hid his body behind a bush. He then reentered the dojo in soul reaper form. "Alright Tatsuki, now that's taken care of, what did you want me for?"

"On a more serious note Ichigo, this should allow me to keep tabs on Orihime unnoticed. Urahara is worried about her and he said you were pretty concerned too. And," Tatsuki added with a wink, "I like the idea of being with you again. Now, let's duel. I want to see what your shikai looks like."

"I rarely use it Tatsuki, but since you asked for it, here it comes...Getsuga Tensho!!! (moon fang piercer of the heavens)"

A dense beam of black light bolted for Tatsuki. "I see" she said. "Seize it Fyoko!! (dragon fox)"

A brown fox with a fiery red stripe across its back came out of Tatsuki's zanpakto, and raced out to block Ichigo's getsuga. It got right out in front of the beam, swallowed it, and then belched it back out towards the ceiling.

"Didn't touch me" Tatsuki teased.

"Okay Tatsuki you might want to move over some, but I want to see if you can block this!!"

Tatsuki was shocked. "What ex--actly did you have in mind, I--chigo?"

"Just wait," Ichigo grinned. Peering into the darkness, Ichigo roared, "Bankai!!! Tatsuki we're going to play a little game. Try to stop me from blasting that door over there"

Wow, thought Tatsuki as she looked at the door Ichigo pointed to. I've never seen Ichigo use a bankai before. Wonder what the heck it looks like. Anyway, this should be good!!!

The old dojo reverberated with the explosion of Ichigo's ever-rising spirit energy. With his bankai coat on, fired a Getsuga Tensho. Guess I'd better ready as well. "Seize the getsuga, Fyoko!!"

However, Ichigo's getsuga just zipped right past an outstretched Fyoko, and destroyed the door, and Ichigo suddenly disappeared. Where did he go?, Tatsuki thought to herself as she scratched her head. Suddenly, Tatsuki felt she was in someone's embrace. "Let me go" shouted Tatsuki.

"No" the voice behind her said. Tatsuki turned her back to see who had grabbed her. "Gotcha!!" Ichigo laughed.

"How, dd-id you manage to do that Ichigo??"

"Shunpo. You'll learn about it eventually. I had a soul reaper who used it on me once" Ichigo said as he planted a kiss on Tatsuki's fiery red lips. Tatsuki started to resist, but gradually succumbed to Ichigo's warm embrace and tender kiss.

"Oh Ichigo" Tatsuki sighed. "I love you very much. Do you love me Ichigo?"

"What do you think Tatsuki?" Ichigo kissed her again.

Tatsuki giggled. "I take that for a yes." Tatsuki started to sound depressed, "Ichigo, Urahara told me you were planning on becoming a full-time soul reaper. Is this true?"

Ichigo's voice was firm, but had a considerate tone, "Yes, I feel like I just don't fit in this world, but at the same time, I know I have great friends that I would never hesitate to protect. Tatsuki, I never knew you decided to become a soul reaper also."

Tatsuki started bawling as she thought she was losing Ichigo forever this time. "Please, please don't leave me Ichigo"

"Listen to me darn it!! And stop crying" Ichigo thundered. Tatsuki quieted down some. "Now,...I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm willing to take a gamble."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with some surprise. "You're not leaving??"

"I am, but not before I ask you a couple of questions. And," Ichigo paused, "I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok, what are your questions?" Tatsuki said, trying to be as composed as Ichigo was.

"First question, would you be willing to help and be fair to all ghosts, including ghosts you don't know and live in areas you've never been?"

"I think---"

"Please let me finish" Ichigo said, "Second question," Ichigo took a deep breath, (he though to himself, it's now or never man) would you be willing to go live with me in the Soul Society??"

Tatsuki smiled through her tears. "Ah, so you wanted me to wait until I heard the second question. My answer is.."

Ichigo interrupted, "Tatsuki, I know that you are very close to Orihime. It would be hard, but I'd do everything I could so that you could visit her occasionally. and your parents too." he added.

Tatsuki straightened, and walked slowly over to Ichigo. She placed her arms around his neck. Looking at Ichigo with tears still in her eyes, Tatsuki told Ichigo her decision "Yes Ichigo. I'll go with you. I can't bear being without you again." Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo, and kissed him passionately.

"Ichigo," Tatsuki muttered in between kisses, "What are we going to do about our bodies? Our mod souls can't be us you know."

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I'm taking care of that issue."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: To the Soul Society

The next night, there was a huge line of cars around the Kurosaki Clinic. A sign on the clinic indicated that this was the visitation for Ichigo Kurosaki & Tatsuki Arisawa. Inside the clinic, Tatsuki's parents, Isshin, and Ichigo's sisters stood solemnly by two closed caskets. Kisuke Urahara walked in with Tessai and a black cat beside him.

"It's a shame that gang slaughtered Ichigo and Tatsuki in that old dojo. A real shame."

"I agree Urahara" Isshin said with a stone face.

Yuzu piped up, "Daddy said we might look into adopting someone from the orphanage."

As Isshin tried to quiet Yuzu, Tatsuki's mother spoke up, "What a strange coincidence. Why, just the other day Tatsuki's friend Orihime said we should look into that too!! She also said that while no one could ever take the place of our Tatsuki, doing this might make Tatsuki feel a little better on the other side."

The clinic door opened again, and a breeze filled the room. Footsteps were heard, and then the door closed. Everyone gasped when they saw Chad and Orihime walking side by side up to the caskets to pay their respects.

"Thank you for rescuing me Chad so I could do this," Orihime said in a whisper.

"Don't mention it" Chad said.

Chad leaned over Ichigo's casket, and in a low voice said, "Ichigo, if you can hear me, I'm training really hard at Urahara's. I hope to join you on the other side soon."

Orihime came to where the two families were and hugged all of them. As she hugged Karin, Orihime cried," I know you're really going to miss Ichigo, because I'm really going to miss him too."

"Thank you Orihime" Karin said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Orihime then walked over to Tatsuki's casket, and wept. "Thank you for everything you did for me Tatsuki. You were like a sister to me!"

Tatsuki still in soul reaper form, couldn't believe her eyes, "Wow!! I'm surprised Chad & Orihime made it, and that Orihime did that for me!"

"I'll be looking forward to reuniting with you soon Chad" Ichigo said confidently from behind his casket. "I'm surprised about Orihime too, Tatsuki"

"You know Ichigo, Chad and Orihime make a wonderful pair don't they? Isn't it nice to see the two of our friends together holding hands? I'm going to miss those two." Tatsuki winked at a blushing Ichigo.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Please excuse me. I need to take care of some urgent business. Karin, Yuzu please see to our guests, and show them out when visitation is over."

Followed by the ghostly images of Ichigo and Tatsuki, Isshin disappeared into one of his offices.

"Ah, there you are Isshin" said Yoruichi, now in human form. She grinned as she continued to speak, "I have good news from the soul society. The vizard issue has been addressed with the captains, and they said while it will take some getting used to the idea, they still want both of you in the Gotei 13. Ichigo, Captain Ukitake told me to tell you that you should be able to graduate from the academy with ease, and that there's a spot for you in Squad 13 once you graduate. Tatsuki, Lieutenants Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori both tell me you should excell in the academy, and that there's a spot for you in Squad 5 upon your graduation.

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki breathed sighs of relief. "We will able to return to the land of the living for visits, won't we" asked Ichigo.

Yoruichi smiled again. "Yes Ichigo, you both should be able to return for visits here in the land of the living."

"Bye Dad. Please take care of my sisters and Kon while I'm gone." With that, the two soul reapers walked out of the clinic and into the night air, and were met by Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

"Welcome to the world of death, you two." Rukia smiled.

"You made the right decision, Ichigo & Tatsuki." Renji said. "And we're here to accompany you to the Soul Society."

Ichigo flashed a sly grin at Tatsuki. "Are you ready for this?"

Tatsuki returned his smile. "I've been ready" she laughed.

Renji took his zanpakuto, and twisted it . "Kaijo--release!!!"

Four lighted doors suddenly appeared, and opened. Out of them flew 4 black butterflies. The four walked through the doors as they continued their conversations, and then everything vanished into the night sky.

"Goodbye Ichigo and Tatsuki," Uryu Ishida said as he was walking past the scene.


End file.
